


Now are the days of wine and gilded arms

by Kalisca



Series: Cullrian Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, M/M, One-sided Soulmate, Post-Trespasser, Public Display of Affection, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Roleplay, Tumblr Prompt, blindfold, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullrian ficlets from Tumblr prompts that are too short to publish on their own.</p><p>1: Cullrian's POV during some events in my multi-chaptered story Evil Witches.<br/>2: Sensory deprivation<br/>3: "I got you. It’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay.”<br/>4: Professor/college student roplay<br/>5: Post-Trespasser fluff<br/>6: "*pecks a cheek*" set in my realistic coffee shop AU<br/>7: Angsty Soulmate unrequited love<br/>8. Dorian is scared of PDA and Cullen understands why<br/>9. Cullen catches Dorian practicing and just being perfect. (+Magical kata)<br/>10. “I have a mortal wound.” “Where? Where does it hurt?” “Pretty much around the big red hole.”<br/>11. Dorian's angst and tears</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from "Fall of the Magister", one of the tavern songs.
> 
> First story is a snippet I did of Cullen's POV in my chaptered story [Evil Witches Don't Grow Moustaches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4225350). I suggest not reading it if you haven't read Evil Witches first, as it contains spoilers.
> 
> The prompt was: "Things you said with too many miles between us."

The first thing Cullen realized when he woke up was how cold and damp he felt up to his bones, his hands hidden underneath his arms in a vain attempt to warm them up. The wind was blowing hard in his cell and making all efforts useless.

Curled up against the wall, he only needed to crawl a bit to the door to have a view of the endless pit in the middle of the prison. He remembered they never renovated it to bring a sense of insecurity to the prisoners - well, he could confirm that it was working. 

Time was relative here, he couldn’t determine how long he’d been imprisoned. The water they were giving him was drugged and kept him in a constant comatose state. He tried to stop drinking it, but they’d force it down his throat if they saw he wouldn’t do it on his own, and they always knew if he threw it away. 

Coming here had been a mistake. This wasn’t the Inquisition he knew. Some of the persons who once were the Inquisitor’s companions were now in cells beside his own. He knew now why Cassandra hadn’t replied to him, she was locked up like he was.

Through the midst of his despair and troubled sleep, he thought of Dorian, safe in the middle of the forest, in that small house he came to consider his home. With some concentration, he could still smell his musky, spicy perfume, the soft texture of his skin and the delicious sound of his moans and gasps when they made love. 

They could torture him all they wanted, drug him and attempt to make him addicted to red lyrium, but he wouldn’t give in. Not with that glimpse of hope that he could be reunited with his lover if he stayed lucid enough and found a way to escape.

_Stay safe, my love. I will find a way to return home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "Blindfolds/sensory deprivation".

Dorian’s heart was thumping loudly in his chest, making it impossible to hear anything else. He turned his head to one side and listened, but there was nothing. He blinked into the blindfold, then closed his eyes and tried to relax his breathing.

He unconsciously tested the ropes, rough material digging into the tender part of his wrist, and a feather brushed against his rib cage. He shuddered, stomach hardening, and shivered when the feather slid down to his navel and followed the shade of his hip bone, only to disappear as it was reaching his leaking cock. That small touch left him craving for more, made him shift in the bed as much as the ropes allowed him.

Silence answered when he groaned in frustration, then a mouth-opened kiss was pressed on the very center of his right thigh, where it was the meatiest and softest. The kisses followed a slow path up to the crotch.

“Cullen,” Dorian gasped as the feather returned on his calf, then fingers grasped one of his nipples, teasing but never truly touching. He swore in Tevene, leaning his chest forward to get more friction, but Cullen would have none of that. He stepped back and waited for Dorian to return to his initial position. 

When he did, the feather brushed against his lips, tickling them, and dragged down his neck. Dorian shivered again and felt a breath down on the precum pooled against his stomach before a hot tongue was sliding along the length of his cock. 

Dorian swore again and moaned loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "i got you. it’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay.”

“Cullen!” Someone shouted just as a dagger was embedded deep in the crook between his pauldron and chest piece. 

The blade was long and had been aimed at his heart, the rogue stealthy and quick.  Not quick enough to evade the commander’s blade in his stomach though, or the fireball Dorian threw at him even as he was running towards them.

He fade stepped without even realizing, his focus only on Cullen who was stumbling backwards, hand pressed against his wound. He caught him before he fell, cradled him against his chest. 

“Dorian?… It’s bleeding quite a lot.” Cullen blinked, trying to remove his armor pieces to look better, but it was proving to be quite difficult with only one arm and the dagger still in the way.

“I got you. It’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay,” Dorian heard himself say, frantic eyes watching the red soak Cullen’s tunic and rapidly expanding. “Healer! We need a healer!”

His throat closed up on a sob, he tried to remember what little Solas had explained to him about healing magic. He could do it, he could help his lover while they waited for a proper healer. The dagger was still in there, and it might be the only thing stopping real damage from happening.. A little further on the battlefield, Iron Bull and Cassandra were making sure no one could approach them.

“Don’t make that frown. It’s just a scratch,” Cullen said, and Dorian realizing he was trying to comfort him.

“ _Vishante kaffas_ , you’re the one bleeding, but you’re trying to calm me?” Dorian grabbed the nape of his neck and leaned down to press their foreheads together, mindful of the injured shoulder. “If you die, I’ll resurrect you and force you to feed me grapes all day long.”

Cullen chuckled, stroking his bare arm in a soothing gesture meant for the both of them.“There could be worse things, don’t tempt me.”

“What happened?” The healer stepped in, crouching beside them, and Dorian straightened to let her do her work. He took Cullen’s hand, some tension leaving him when Cullen gripped his hard in return. He would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "role play for Cullrian? The good ole' professor/college student maybe? ;)"

Cullen waited until the class was over and the other students gone before walking down to his professor, Dorian Pavus.

“Misterr Pavus, I’d like to ask you about the last test.”

Dorian looked up when a stack of papers was thrown on the desk, a bright red “F” circled on top. “I might have a few of my own, Rutherford.” He stood as he picked up the paper. “But I think it’ll be easier to ask you what you understood in my class rather than what you didn’t.”

Cullen’s nostrils flared, and he leaned forward. “I understand well enough. Just because our opinions differ on the assignment’s subject doesn’t give you the right to fail me.”

“Does it not?” Dorian cocked an hip, crossing his arms. “I am the professor, I put the scores I think you deserve.” Then he grinned unabashedly. “Unless you prove me otherwise.”

Cullen gulped, but nodded with a blush. “Fine. But not here.” 

Not long after, he was bent in half on Dorian’s desk, in his private office, biting on his fist to muffle his screams and moans of pleasure as the professor was pounding inside him. He gripped the edge of the desk with one hand to hang one when Dorian gave a particularly powerful thrust in him, making the whole thing shake. It didn’t last very long after that, not with the excitement of someone hearing them.

“I’m giving you an A+ for that sweet ass.” Dorian kissed the nape of his neck afterwards as they were cuddling in his giant office chair. Cullen couldn’t contain himself and chocked on a laugh.

“That’s the best line you could think of?”

“Hey.” Dorian lightly swatted him on his thigh. “I just did all the work, you don’t get to say anything.”

Cullen chuckled and shifted in his arms, lifting a long-fingered hand and pressing a kiss against the palm. “Alright… _professor.”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "things you say at 1AM". This was also my contribution for the last day of the Cullrian Appreciation Week.

“Dorian.”

“Mm?”

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

Cullen rose his head to peek over Dorian’s bare shoulder, and sure enough, he saw the curve of his cheek rise up and giving him away. He dipped his cold nose underneath his ear, nuzzling him.

“Yes you are, liar.”

Dorian grumbled something under his breath, his fingers tightening on the arm circling his waist. He took the larger hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss the back of it, moustache tickling.

“Can’t sleep?” His voice was deeper with sleep, quiet as if not to disturb the dark surrounding them.

“No. I keep thinking… you’ll be returning to Tevinter in a few days, while I’ll be returning to Ferelden. We’ll only be able to communicate through the crystal again.”

Dorian tutted and moved on his back so he could see Cullen sad expression by the few candles placed beside the bed, and it broke his heart.

“We still have a few days left, and no more Qunari to take care of.”

“I know, but still. I’m… I’m not sure I want to live like that, reunited with you once every two years.”

Dorian rested his hand on Cullen’s cheek, his thumb brushing over his furrowed brow in an attempt to soothe it. He didn’t reply right away, and the slight purse of his lips meant he was reflecting hard on something. It gave time for Cullen to caress his side, admiring the softness of his skin and the dip of his hip, the covers hiding the rest.

“I have to return to Minrathous, I have plans with a friend to reform Tevinter. I want to be part of it.” He shifted, his hand now pushing back the blond curls from Cullen’s forehead, gentle and soothing. His eyes held a glint of apprehension as he continued. “Adaar disbanded the Inquisition, _amatus_. You could come with me. It wouldn’t be the lovely farm you imagined, but at least we would be-“

“Together.”

“Yes, together.”

“Of course I’d love to.” Cullen’s smile was beautiful and made him even more gorgeous. He pressed a kiss against Dorian’s delicate wrist, then sweet ones against Dorian’s lips until they were swollen, as well as another part of his anatomy…

Cullen pulled back, half on top of him and making Dorian whine in protest. “But… what would I do with you there?”

“Oh, I’m sure we can create an official title for you. Your background as a war counselor will come in handy, and Andraste knows how many invisible wars I will need to fight.”

“Mmm. I look forward to defeating your enemies then.”

A heavy weight dipped the bed, and suddenly there was a large dog pressing against Dorian and enthusiastically licking Cullen’s face, who began to laugh.

“I suppose we ought to bring the Mabari as well,” Dorian sighed, but settled a hand on the dog’s back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "*pecks a cheek*". This is also part of the Realistic Coffee AU I'm planning. :)

Dorian was working at the coffee shop for about two weeks before he gained the ability to determine what sort of customers a person would be. Of course, there were always exceptions, but his instincts often proved to be correct.

The man who entered the café would be trouble, he knew as soon as he saw him enter with his pristine suit and shiny shoes. He still did his best to serve him correctly, not wanting to cause havoc if he could avoid it.

Of course it didn’t work that way. He had to make the milk explode in his face while he was steaming it, even though he’d done this too many times to count now. At least he was partially hidden from the man by the machine, so he swiped off his face and continued, Cullen’s stifled laugh behind him bringing a smile to his lips despite himself.

“Are you done yet? I’m in a hurry, I have to get to work in five minutes.”

As if it was his fault the man had decided to stop for a coffee with such a tight schedule. Dorian kept the scoff off his face as he gave him his order, only to watch the other point at the whipping cream topping the beverage.

“I specifically asked for no whipped cream.”

Dorian raised a brow. “You said yes when I asked you.”

“I said I didn’t want any.”

Dorian refrained a sigh. He’d been on his cellphone while he was ordering, and now it was Dorian’s fault he couldn’t read minds?

“Of course,” he mustered with the most sarcastic tone, still subtle enough that the customer wouldn’t catch on.

But of course only scooping the cream off the top wasn’t enough, and the man made no move to pick up his order once he was done.

“I want a new one.”

At that point there were several people waiting in line.

“Sir, there’s other customers I need to serve.”

“They’ll wait.”

Dorian was more than fed up with stupid people causing such a huge thing because of their own fault. It was not even noon yet.

“Fine.” He turned around and began to prepare a new coffee, setting the old one aside to drink later on – because there was no way he was wasting a perfectly good beverage made by talented hands such as his.

“Excuse me, can you throw it away?”

“What?”

“Throw it away.”

Dorian frowned, beginning to get more than a bit pissed off at the man. “I’ll do what suits me with it, since you didn’t want it.”

“I don’t want you to drink it.”

Dorian scoffed, about to retort, when a warm hand settled on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

“What’s happening here?” Cullen asked, his voice polite, but Dorian could see the angry set of his jaw. He probably heard the whole exchange.

“He wants another Cappuccino,” Dorian clipped in, knowing the man would understand. Not only he had a ripped body and beautiful blond curls Dorian often imagined burying his fingers in, but he was also smart with a dry sense of humor.

“Alright. Serve the other customers, I’ll do it.”

Dorian nodded, relieved not to have to deal with that arrogant prick anymore, and went on to the other customers. There were quite a lot at that point, which meant the both of them didn’t have a moment to themselves for a while. When it finally calmed down, Dorian went to the back room to retrieve some supplies they were running low on. It also gave him a second to breathe properly. He was still pissed at that customer, but at least he had Cullen to help. That kind, handsome man with his devastating smiles and too tight shirts…

“Dorian? I saved your Cappuccino.” Speaking of which.

“How did you manage that?” Dorian turned to him, fingers fidgeting around the box of cups he was holding up.

Cullen shrugged. “I pretended to throw it away.”

Dorian grinned. “Nice, I should have thought of that. Nevertheless…”

He approached him and pecked his stubbly cheek for a moment longer that was appropriate, taking in his musky scent at the same time.

“Thank you for your help.”

He returned at the front, pleased at the blush he saw spreading on Cullen’s face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: "“No! No, it can’t be! That’s not-, no that’s not it…[Name], I can’t be your name… It’s not possible because… You’re not mine.”"
> 
> I'm giving you angst and unrequited love, there's also mention of drinking. Kiliatus Lavellan is one of my OCs, he's a sweetheart for real.

“No! No, it can’t be! That’s not-, no that’s not it…Kiliatus, I can’t be your name… It’s not possible because… You’re not mine.” 

Kiliatus froze an inch away from Dorian, so close that the Tevinter saw the hope disappear from his eyes, replaced by resignation. The hand against his hip tightening for a second before it released Dorian. “Oh.”

“I apologise, Kiliatus. I didn’t mean to induce you in false hopes, with me previously flirting with you.”

“No it’s uh, it’s fine.” He stepped back, giving Dorian space to breathe. The latter stayed against the wall of his alcove, a soft breeze brushing his neck and soothing his erratic feelings.

“I should have said something earlier-“

“I don’t have a name,” Kiliatus spurted, his hands turning into fists. “Or I did, but it greyed out a few years ago and vanished.”

His soulmate had died. Dorian was at loss of what to say, but Kiliatus was continuing.

“I simply thought, maybe you didn’t have a name either, or not yet anyway, so we could enjoy ourselves for a bit.”

His mouth thinned, and Dorian sighed. “I do have a name, in fact.” He turned his gaze outside, down to the courtyard where soldiers where training, a blond man shouting orders.

“… I see.” It was Kiliatus’ time to sigh. He gently bumped his arm into his in a friendly manner.

“He doesn’t have a name, or not that I know of anyway.”

“Why not telling him?”

Dorian shook his head, his throat tightening at the simple notion. “Never. He’s not ready. You probably know already he decided to stop taking lyrium.”

“He told me. His struggle is… difficult.”

Both for the ex-Templar and Dorian, but for very different reasons. Cullen was commanding an army through his withdrawals, and Dorian had to see his soulmate suffer without doing more than what a simple friend would do. He was already doing everything he could, working with Solas for a better suited potion than simple elfroot tea to soothe the after effects, but it was a slow process, and in the meantime he could do nothing but watch Cullen from afar.

“Time will take the pain away,” Kiliatus finally offered before taking his leave.

Dorian was beginning to doubt it. How long could he endure this, how long would this be going on? Would Cullen’s name ever appear, and if so, would it be his? Would he ever get to have his feelings returned in his life, or was he doomed to follow the vicious circle of unrequited love? No matter what, he would not use Kiliatus that way, he cherished their friendship too much to potentially ruin it with casual sex. The Inquisitior deserved better.

He returned to his reading, but his efforts were fruitless. He couldn’t concentrate anymore. Deciding it was late enough, or late somewhere in Thedas anyway, he headed for the tavern. Perhaps Iron Bull could indulge him with funny tales to lift up his mood and make him forget his problems for a little while.

Only Bull was already occupied elsewhere, and Dorian was only accompanied by dirty looks and hushed conversations in his back when he installed himself at the counter. He was used to it, he didn’t let them bother him as he ordered his first mug of cheap ale. The bard was singing about her love of Sera and he didn’t need that right now, so he drowned himself in tasteless alcohol and scribbled down on a loose parchment. He was working on a new potion formula when the chair beside him scrapped against the floor, making him jump.

“Here you are. I was looking for you.” Cullen looked relaxed, his hair still looking damp and a healthy pink tinting his cheeks. He was gorgeous is what he was, and Dorian tried his best not to stare and concentrate on what the man was saying instead of imagining himself kissing the man silly.

“Did you forget about our chess match?” He was asking, gesturing at the almost empty mug. Dorian realized what it must looked like and smiled to hide his hurt. He was the drunk of the Inquisition, after all, everybody knew that.

“Of course not. I was eagerly waiting the moment I would beat you at a game.”

Cullen scoffed, already putting the cap on his inkwell so he could put his writing material away. “I’m afraid you will grow grey hair because such thing occurs.”

“Hopefully not.” 

The warrior was already stepping outside the Herald’s Rest, and Dorian followed him like a lost puppy. Time would never break his heart — or perhaps it would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: "I love you, said like a taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips."  
> This was your fluffy moment of the day (and yes, I had Moulin Rouge in mind when I wrote this.)

Dorian could hear people arguing in the gardens as he made his approached them from the library. He was to meet Cullen for a game of chess, but was a bit late as he was enraptured in a new book.

He discovered Cullen and Mother Giselle were the source of the commotion, and none of them looked happy. He heard his name being mentioned and quickly figured out what it was about, as it wasn’t difficult. Mother Giselle never had seen his presence in Skyhold as favorable, so the rumors of his relationship with Cullen probably had reached her ears.

“I simply cannot understand why you would chose a Tevinter man when a selection of perfectly acceptable women are available and would be more than happy to-“

“Enough. I have enough of your attempts at convincing everyone Dorian is evil and bad, it is useless and doesn’t help the morale of anyone.”

Cullen was about to continue, but he saw Dorian and stopped, the annoyance on his face melting completely at his sight.

“Apologies for my tardiness, Commander. Shall we settle the board?”

“We shall.” Dorian turned around to do so, but not without noticing the last look Cullen sent Mother Giselle.

“Does this happen often?” He asked him a little bit later on, as they were a few rounds into the game.

“Does what happen often?” Cullen was fixated on his next move, as always, and Dorian discreetly nudged him under the table.

“People trying to convince you I’m bad for you.” He tried to act with nonchalance, but the other man was having none of it. He leaned over the table, pursing his lips.

“All have petty arguments and none of them know you personally, yet it doesn’t make it acceptable.”

“Still…” Dorian fidgeted with a pawn, before making a move that he knew right away was bad. He gasped and retreated his hand when Cullen meant to take it.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking your hand because I want to comfort you…” Cullen replied slowly, frowning, and it made Dorian panic.

“Don’t. I don’t want you to ruin yourself for me.” He scrambled on his legs and all but ran off.

“Dorian!” Cullen shouted once he was at the top of the stairs. He had followed him.

“Yes?” He turned around, shoulders tense and face devoid of emotions. He didn’t want to look upset in front of others.

“I love you.” Cullen stated quite loudly, a smile blossoming on his scarred lips.

Dorian froze, having a clear view of Mother’s Giselle scowl behind him. “Cullen, don’t,” he repeated, heart pounding.

“I love you, Dorian Pavus!” Now Cullen was taunting him, an eyebrow raised and a grin making him even more dashing than he normally was.

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford, stop this nonsense right this moment,” Dorian hissed and hurried to join his lover. ”People can hear you.” He gripped his mantle, as if doing so would stop him from babbling nonsense.

“But it is true, I love you.” Cullen grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers together, kissing the back of it with a look that made Dorian melt and stop any further attempt at stopping their conversation. “I don’t care who might hear me, it doesn’t change my feelings for you.”

Cullen wasn’t running away, he was the one chasing after the fool that he was. Dorian pulled the other man to him and gave him a long and hard kiss. They were both smiling when they separated.

“I love you as well, you insufferable adorable man.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen catches Dorian practicing and just being perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "The way you said 'I love you' as a hello". This one includes magical kata.

“Varric, have you seen Dorian?”

“Sparkler?” Varric looked up from his manuscript, frowning. “I don’t think he’s up at that time.”

“Yes, he is.” He knew he’d given up on their secret when Varric rose a brow, but he was quick to justify. “I saw him walk on the battlements earlier, I wish to talk to him about… important matters.” Cullen knew because he’d fallen asleep the previous night with the mage wrapped around him, soft kisses and steady heartbeats lulling him to sleep. Waking up this late had been a surprise, but even more when he discovered he was alone, the other side of the bed already cold and no note to justify it.

“Sure. But no, I haven’t seen him. Maybe Chuckles, apparently he doesn’t sleep.”

“Thank you.”

Alas, Solas didn’t know either where he was. He wasn’t in the kitchen or in the library either. It was one of his soldiers who let him know there were magical activities right outside Skyhold, that it wasn’t the first time they’d witnessed such thing.

“Why wasn’t I informed of this?”

The soldier took a step back at his sudden anger. “Lord Pavus asked for us to keep this a secret, said it was his perfect place to practice. He makes quite a show.”

Cullen swiftly nodded and strode outside. What was he thinking, practicing on his own outside the hold? There were areas designed at this effect for the mages, Cullen had made sure of it after Lavellan had decided to recruit them all.

He felt the magic before he saw the sparks. The power was overwhelming, he could almost taste it as he approached. Waves of spells kept coming, the ground shaking with them. Cullen walked around a tree and finally got a glimpse at what kind of training Dorian was up to.

It wasn’t as much magic as it was art, the mage dancing with practiced movements and focusing his mana at specific moments to cause devastating effects. His staff was moving gracefully with him, following him like an extension of his arm in wide but precise arcs. He was turning and moving quickly, only staying in place long enough to cast a spell before he was disappearing from the spot, making sure no one could touch him.

He was performing a predetermined sequence, sending spells to imaginary enemies and creating lights and explosions; shivers along Cullen’s spine.

Dorian was absolutely breathtaking, the way he was holding himself with lightness yet assurance, doing what he had been doing for all his life – creating magic out of thin air.

“Good morning, _amatus_. Have you been here for long?” Dorian had finally seen him, stopping on a last, slower movement. He was breathing fast, a sheen layer of sweat covering his face and bare arm. He sheathed his staff in his back and walked to him, his smile losing a bit of its light as Cullen wouldn’t reply. “Cullen?”

The commander did the last step separated them and gripped his bare shoulder. “I love you.” He pulled Dorian to him and gave him an ardent kiss, the other’s lips quick to reciprocate. Dorian was still vibrating with magic, powerful and dangerously arousing. “I love you so much.”

Dorian grinned, eyes tender. “I love you too.” He dug his fingers in Cullen’s mantle, his smile turning wicked. “Perhaps we should schedule a training together next time, if my demonstration was so… enticing.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: “I have a mortal wound.” “Where? Where does it hurt?” “Pretty much around the big red hole.” from my Kung Pow Sentence Starters.

The crowd was shouting around him and his opponent. Spells were dancing between them, Dorian’s blood rushing to his ears. He was still testing the abilities of the other, trying to determine his weaknesses. It was his seventh opponent, and so far nobody had been able to even touch a single hair from his head.

It had started as a jest. How many mages Dorian could take in combat before being touched by a spell, Varric, Sera and Bull had been discussing during one breakfast. Usually the Tevinter stayed away from such bets, but then he heard that a certain Commander would supervise the mage training with Fiona that day, his Templar training and soldier experience coming in handy for advice. Iron Bull gloated his ego just enough for Dorian to believe he now needed to prove himself to Cullen through his combat skills. It was ridiculous really, yet Dorian found himself putting on his combat gear and heading for the training ring. He’d seen the mages train among themselves before and knew that most of them hadn’t been granted with the training he received or didn’t have his experience.   
The rule was simple, fight until the first blood was drawn. Dorian stayed mindful not to use his most powerful spells, he didn’t want to seriously injure his opponents, but he’d taken care of the first ones in a matter of minutes.

The mage he was facing seemed a lot more guarded than the other ones, and so far Dorian hadn’t been able to determine his magical speciality. He’d removed part of his armor between the fourth and fifth combat, and sweat was pouring down his bare back, his staff slippery in his hands. He caught glimpses of Cullen watching the combat, boosting his need to impress.

Of course it had to be during his second of distraction for a blast of energy to be thrown his way, aimed straight for his chest. There was no time for a barrier and he was thrown backward with the blow. An odor of burnt skin filled his nose, whicn was not good. People began to scout around him, including the mage he’d been facing.

“I have a mortal wound,” Dorian whined pitifully, the pain overwhelming.

“I deeply apologize, Lord Pavus.”

“Where? Where does it hurt?” Someone asked.

“Oh, pretty much around the big bloody spot,” he sarcastically replied, craning his neck to see his wound. It looked bad. He hoped it wouldn’t leave a scar, he didn’t want a mark on his beautiful chest.

Cullen shouted for the crowd to make place as he helped him to sit up, an armoured arm going around his waist. “Can you get up? Come on, I’ll help you to the healer.”

Dorian tried not to lean too much against Cullen’s broad frame as they made their way over to the healer, which wasn’t far, but who was he kidding? He was enjoying it while it lasted. Cullen had been a good friend and a chess partner for months now, but he never had made any attempts at doing more than returning his flirtations. Not that Dorian had either, coward that he was.

The healer made quick work of his wound, magically stitching it back together to leave unblemished, sensitive skin behind. 

He was to rest in one of those uncomfortable beds for a few hours at least, to make sure he hadn’t injured anything else in his fall. Cullen, surprisingly, stayed with him, taking the chair right by his bed.

“I shouldn’t have been hit this easily,” Dorian sighed. If only he hadn’t been distracted.

“You just defeated six of the best mages in Skyhold, that is no unworthy feat.”

“Mm.” Dorian followed the edge of his newly knit skin, then looked up to see Cullen follow the pattern with interest. “Yes, I suppose I was impressive. I won my bet against Varric and Bull, is what matters.”  
  
The mage had a smug look, and Cullen rolled his eyes. He leaned over and pressed his lips against his, giving him a long and deep kiss. Dorian placed his hand against his cheek and half dragged him on top of him, not breaking the kiss until they were both out of breath. Cullen placed another kiss on his plump bottom lip before curling beside him on the small bed, smiling at him.

“I also won mine.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: "Back then, I lied when I told you I didn't love you. You needed to move on from me - I needed to protect you from me." Prepare for the angst.

Dorian was used to being deceived, to be lied to until the other had used him up and would walk away like they hadn’t been whispered sweet nothings into his ear while fucking him mere few hours ago. 

He was used to it being the only thing he could have, and the self-hate and the tears and the sour feeling in the pit of his stomach were only side effects to tolerate for these moments of joy he could get.

What he had with Cullen was very physical, the both of them seeking comfort and warmth when they couldn’t find it anywhere else, and it was more than enough. Dorian knew he was handsome and good in bed, but Cullen wouldn’t go further and try to grasp unto his cleverness or his sense of humor or his interests. No pillow talk, they dressed up and left with only few words to determine their next _appointment._

Then he saw the glances the Inquisitor was throwing the Commander’s way, the blinding smiles Cullen had when they were talking, and he knew it was time to move on. Never mind the pain easier to bear when he was around Cullen, never mind his wishes and his hope and his dreams. He gathered his feelings and his hurt and shove them at the bottom of wine bottles.

Two years later and Dorian met Cullen at the Winter Palace, deeply in love with the Inquisitor.

“It’s good to see you, Dorian.” Cullen, kind and sweet Cullen who had seen too much too young.

 _I lied to you when I said I didn’t love you. I’m glad you moved on from me - I needed to protect you from me._ The words never spilled from his lips. What good would it have been?

He witnessed their wedding. He was happy for them, he really was. Once the Inquisition was officially disbanded, he returned to Minrathous without saying goodbye to Cullen. He had Tevinter to save.

It was best this way. He was not meant to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Captain Amoruca](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
